Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to switchgear assemblies and, more particularly, to switchgear assemblies including for example, electrical switching apparatus. The disclosed concept also pertains to submersible electrical enclosures for switchgear assemblies. The disclosed concept further pertains to methods of manufacturing submersible electrical enclosures.
Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as medium voltage switching apparatus (e.g., without limitation, air switches, vacuum circuit breakers, loadbreak switches and non-loadbreak switches), provide protection for electrical systems from electrical fault conditions, such as current overloads, short circuits, abnormal voltage and other fault conditions. In operation, such electrical switching apparatus are often exposed to moisture, sewage, dirt, small animals, and other contaminants. To provide protection against such harsh environments, the electrical switching apparatus are often housed in submersible electrical enclosures made of stainless steel. However, such enclosures are expensive to fabricate, heavy, and sensitive to leaks as a result of necessary welds. Additionally, a known drawback with such stainless steel submersible electrical enclosures is condensation. To mitigate condensation, stainless steel submersible electrical enclosures typically have heaters installed.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in switchgear assemblies and in submersible electrical enclosures for switchgear assemblies.
There is also room for improvement in methods of manufacturing submersible electrical enclosures therefor.